


The Mage and The Worrier

by Rhianimation



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianimation/pseuds/Rhianimation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris/Anders</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mage and The Worrier

Anders felt the warmth of the elf that sat upon his lap, his dark caramel skin, etched with pure white Lyrium markings, Anders ran his hand along the elf’s forearm.  
Fenris tangled a hand in Anders’ hair, and Anders’ hand moved to the back on Fenris’ neck, Anders moved forward and bit the nape of his neck, and the elf’s grip tightened pulling on the mages hair, Anders licked at the teeth marks he had left behind, on the elf’s neck.

“Are you quite alright mage?” Fenris asked a slight hiss at the mention of the word mage, Anders looked at the elf on his lap, who nodded downwards; Anders blushed as he slowly looked downwards at the bulge growing in his pants.  
“I… I … uh… I--” he stuttered, Fenris lay his hand on Anders’ growing erection and started to rub gently. Anders twitched and moans quietly as Fenris’ hand untangled its self from his hair and rests on his shoulder.

Anders gently rolled his hips be careful to not drop Fenris, Anders moaned tilting his head back. Fenris, pulled at the elastic on Anders’ pants; Anders brought his head back, to look at Fenris who kept his gaze downward Anders followed his gaze, Anders picked up the elf and stood, he set Fenris on the ground and Fenris stood in front of him Anders removed his pants, and then lowered himself to his knees, and grabbed the elastic of Fenris’ pant and looked up at Fenrtis, who looked down at him, and gave the smallest of shrugs, Anders tugged and pulled them down, Fenris lifted his feet and kicked them away.

Anders rested his hands on Fenris’ hips and licked his lips, as his breathing became rapid.  
“What are you waiting for mage?” Fenris asked. Anders looked up at him, before taking Fenris’ member in his mouth, Fenris tangled a hand in his hair gripping lightly Anders sucked lightly and gripped at Fenris’ hips as they started to settle into the Rhythm that Anders had set. Fenris sped up the rhythm he started thrusting harder into Anders’ mouth. Fenris moand quietly.

Anders pulled away just as Fenris couldn’t hold it any longer, Anders looked up at Fenris, his eyes where sad and his shoulders slumped. Fenris pulled him up by his forearm and shoved him against the wall, and initiating a passionate kiss, Fenris trailed kisses down Anders’ neck and torso, he slowed kissing his hips and grazing his teeth on his hip bone; Anders jerked slightly.  
“That tickles.” Anders complained breathily.

Fenris looked up his eyes where cold, he took Anders in his mouth, as he closed his eyes, he set himself a pace and Anders did his best to match, with his legs becoming weak. He gripped Fenris’ hair tightly, and Fenris sped up, Anders’ legs grew even weaker with every thrust, the sound of Anders’ moans filled the room, his knees buckled and he slid down the wall, his member falling from his mouth, Fenris looked Anders in the eyes, he lowered himself and continued where he had left off.  
“Fenris.” Anders called his name as he let go, into Fenris’ mouth, Fenris swallowed all of it, and looked up at Anders, whipping away any that dripped from his lips.

He then stood, and walked away picking up his under garments on the way.  
“Fenris.” Anders whispered as Fenris walked out of the room, Fenris stopped at the door and turned his head, but not all the way, before leaving for good.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something


End file.
